


love you when i’m drunk

by retts



Category: HIStory - 著魔 | HIStory - Zhe Mo (Taiwan Web Series), HIStory2: Boundary Crossing, HIStory2: Crossing the Line
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Drunk Boys In Love, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: ‘All I want is for you to love me,’ says Yu Hao, a hitch in his voice. He drags the back of his wrist across his eyes. He sniffles. ‘But you don’t.’





	love you when i’m drunk

**Author's Note:**

> they’re so sOFT im ScReAmInG
> 
> im gonna flood them with fics sorry not sorry

 

 

‘Why don’t you love me?’

The words break through Zi Xuan’s drunken stupor, and he blinks at the empty beer bottles on the table before he looks up at Yu Hao and blinks again.

Yu Hao stares at him, and Zi Xuan stares back in growing alarm because are those _tears_ in Yu Hao’s eyes?

‘What?’

‘All I want is for you to love me,’ says Yu Hao, a hitch in his voice. He drags the back of his wrist across his eyes. He sniffles. ‘But you don’t.’

‘I - ’

Fat tears slip down Yu Hao’s cheeks. His bottom lip trembles. He’s right next to Zi Xuan and they are close enough that it hits Zi Xuan hard in the chest to see those tears fall. Zi Xuan shifts back, his arm dropping away from Yu Hao’s shoulders, and Yu Hao starts crying. Loudly.

‘Hey, stop - ’ Zi Xuan twists on the couch, or tries to, but he’s drunk and panicking with every soft sob that Yu Hao lets out and Zi Xuan ends up falling to the floor instead. It’s a miracle he doesn’t hurt his knee. He sits up and bumps his forehead on the edge of the small table, rattling the beer bottles until one tips over the side. This one is half full, and Zi Xuan watches in detached annoyance as liquid spills onto his carpet.

‘That’s it, I’m never drinking ever again,’ Zi Xuan says out loud, rubbing the sore spot on his brow. He reaches for the bottle and straightens it, sighing at the small stain on the rug. Maybe it won’t be too visible if he - Zi Xuan nudges the table a few inches and the splotch disappears from view.

Yu Hao wipes at his eyes and stares mournfully down at Zi Xuan. ‘You’re that desperate to get away from me.’

‘Xia Yu Hao,’ groans Zi Xuan, exasperated, covering his face with his palms. He takes a deep breath and forces his woozy thoughts into order.

Then, Zi Xuan starts laughing. He peers at Yu Hao’s face from between his fingertips. Yu Hao looks ridiculous: eyes and the tip of his nose red from crying, eyebrows scrunched up together, his bottom lip sticking out so.

Fucking.

 _Ridiculously_.

Yu Hao pouts at him harder. ‘Are you laughing at me, Qiu Zi Xuan?’

Zi Xuan swallows down the rest of his amusement. He leans back against the table and straightens his legs, wriggling his left knee experimentally. No pain. He relaxes and crooks a finger at Yu Hao.

‘Xia Yu Hao, come here.’

He gets a sniffle in response. Smile widening, Zi Xuan gestures for him again. Yu Hao swipes at his nose and lowers himself to the floor, then clumsily crawls closer until he’s straddling Zi Xuan’s lap. He’s heavy and warm, eyes wide, still tearful, and so, so drunk. Zi Xuan grins, soft, and pinches Yu Hao’s cheek.

Yu Hao tries to push him away and snuggle in even closer at the same time. ‘Stop,’ he grumbles.

‘Why?’

‘You don’t love me.’

‘Are you sure?’ Zi Xuan palms the back of Yu Hao’s neck and draws him closer. Their foreheads touch. Zi Xuan can smell the alcohol on him.

‘No. Yes?’ Yu Hao frowns, goes a little cross eyed, and then nods. ‘Yeah. You rejected me.’

‘I did? I must be the biggest idiot in the world.’

Growling, Yu Hao knocks their foreheads together (much harder than he probably intended because he’s smashed) and grasps Zi Xuan’s face with both hands. ‘Nobody gets to call you an idiot, you idiot.’

‘But I don’t love you; that makes me stupid.’

‘Of course you do! Who says you don’t love me? I’m gonna fucking fight them.’

Laughing helplessly, so fondly, Zi Xuan kisses him. Yu Hao instantly melts, like he always does, and winds his arms around Zi Xuan’s neck. He tastes like beer and crisps, his lips a little chapped, tongue a little too enthusiastic as he licks into Zi Xuan’s mouth. Zi Xuan grunts when the edge of the table digs into his back, and he curls an arm around Yu Hao as he slowly manoeuvres them around until he’s leaning against the softer sofa. Their mouths miss each other, and Yu Hao brushes his nose against Zi Xuan’s cheek, kisses down to his jaw and along the sensitive column of neck. He can’t help squirming when Yu Hao rubs his face there like a cat. It tickles, and he digs his fingernails into Yu Hao’s hip in retaliation, smiling when he feels him twitch.

‘You’re a sad drunk, huh?’ Zi Xuan chuckles and runs his palm over the prickly bristles of Yu Hao’s undercut.

They settle into the embrace as Zi Xuan sighs and Yu Hao echoes him, face still hidden. Fingers play with the short strands of hair on the back of Zi Xuan’s head. It’s soothing, and he closes his eyes and hums in pleasure. He plucks his glasses off and places them on the table, then wraps his arm around Yu Hao and holds him close.

Months on and it’s still a bit novel to have someone this near, to allow the intimacy that comes with loving someone. And Yu Hao gleefully dove in once the invitation was given, open and unapologetic with his feelings. _It’s surprisingly nice to be smothered with love_ , Zi Xuan thinks.

Angling his mouth to touch a delicate earlobe, Zi Xuan whispers, ‘I do love you. A lot. Sometimes I can’t believe it myself, how lucky I got.’ He remembers something and he huffs at his own sentimentality. ‘Thank you for crossing the line.’

Yu Hao snores in answer.

 

 

 

__

The light feels like it’s searing into Yu Hao’s brain and he curls tighter into a ball, dragging the covers over his head. His brain is awake now though, sluggish and vengeful, and he groans at the headache from hell.

‘Zi Xuan, there’s a demon in my head trying to _kill_ me,’ he mumbles.

No answer. Yu Hao moans Zi Xuan’s name and turns over in bed, peering out of his blanket cocoon. He’s alone. Manfully, Yu Hao pushes himself up to a sitting position and looks around the room, thumb pressing into the throbbing spot on his temple. Yu Hao is pretty sure he got drunk with Zi Xuan last night but the bedroom is spotless, no evidence left of last night’s fun except for the ache in his head and the queasiness in his stomach.

He’s staring dully at the door when it opens and Zi Xuan steps inside, fresh and wide awake and carrying a glass of water and (hopefully) some painkillers.

‘You’re awake,’ says Zi Xuan, toeing the door closed. ‘You look like shit.’

‘I feel like shit.’ There’s something about the expression on Zi Xuan’s face that niggles in the back of Yu Hao’s head, but he’s too hungover to really pay attention. Instead, he eyes the gifts in Zi Xuan’s hands. ‘Are those for me?’

Zi Xuan sits beside him and hands the pills first, and once Yu Hao tosses them into his mouth, the water. It’s cold and refreshing, and he lets out a happy sigh and flops back down sideways on the bed. Zi Xuan takes the empty glass from him. Yu Hao wriggles closer and pats his own head. A moment later, Zi Xuan starts to massage the pain away.

‘I love you so much,’ mumbles Yu Hao, fully expecting reciprocation because that’s a thing between them. Sometimes, they even try to one up each other on who can say the words more.

‘Hm.’

He cracks an eye open and looks up at Zi Xuan. ‘What?’

‘Hmmmm.’ Zi Xuan’s expression remains impassive as his long fingers sweep across Yu Hao’s scalp.

‘You’re not saying it back.’

‘Hmmmmm, that’s nice.’

‘Qiu Zi Xuan!’

’It’s nothing, really.’ Zi Xuan hesitates and sticks out his lower lip. Yu Hao’s heart plummets somewhere to his navel. What happened last night? He rattles his memory banks but comes up empty. 

Zi Xuan lets out a dejected sigh and pulls his hand away. ‘It’s just - you don’t love me.’ 

‘I don’t what now?’

’You were crying last night, saying _I_ don’t love _you_ but honestly, how can you claim you love me when you don’t even believe me?’ 

‘I - ’ A memory breaks through and he groans out loud and covers his suddenly blushing face with his hands. ‘Oh, my God, I said that? I actually said that? I’m an asshole.’ 

Zi Xuan snorts above him and he - finally - lies down next to Yu Hao, prying apart his hands so he can look him in the eye. Zi Xuan is grinning, all dimples and teeth. Headache be damned, Yu Hao throws himself at Zi Xuan; he’s too beautiful to leave alone. 

‘I’m sorry I was a mess last night! Did I cry? Fuck, I cried. I really do love you, and I know you love me, too! Like, I _know_. Really, really _know_.’ 

Lips press on his pink cheek. ‘I know, you idiot. I know. I love you, too.’ 

Yu Hao huffs, laughing and wincing at the same time. ‘We are never getting drunk again!’

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedback are forms of love


End file.
